


to watch you watch me from afar

by inkfiction



Series: Glimpses [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Other, but its mostly about them pining, mentions the love interests, some season 5 stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: When Emma kisses, she doesn't look up; eyes downcast, and her smile turns crooked and soft and sweet.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Glimpses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	to watch you watch me from afar

**Author's Note:**

> Jane_Bond once gave me some prompts to try my hand and I found them while going through some old docx and thought why not put them up. This one was 'Emma watches Regina and Regina watches Emma each kissing their irrelevant LI'.

When Emma kisses, she doesn't look up; eyes downcast, and her smile turns crooked and soft and sweet. Sometimes when she is really into it, she uses her hands, one on the shoulder, like a support, the other, lightly teasing the hair at the nape, sinks into hair. Perhaps it's a way to take control.

Regina wouldn't know, she has never kissed Emma.

She's watched though, watched the trembling shadow of dark blonde lashes on her cheeks, watched the way the hard lines around her mouth and eyes dissolve into an unbearable softness, watched the first, soft press of lips. Well, presumably it's soft.

Regina wouldn't know, she has never kissed Emma.

She has her own soulmate to kiss, with his scruffy beard and stoic smile. He is an outside man, his lips are always chapped, his hands on her jawline feel rough from the callouses where his fingers pull and hold the taut bow. He holds her face when he kisses her, his thumb making circles on her chin.

...

Emma's eyes fixate on the movement of the thumb.


End file.
